The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style)
Yru17's movie-spoof of 1967 Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast *Mowgli - Jesse (12 Age) (Free Willy) *Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) *Baloo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Kaa - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) *King Louie - Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Flunkey Monkey - Phil (Madagascar) *Buzzie the Vulture - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Flaps the Vulture - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *Ziggy the Vulture - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Dizzy the Vulture - Pek (Barnyard) *Shanti - Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Hathi Junior - Lumpy (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *2 Wolves (Brother Wolves) - Garth and Shakey (Alpha and Omega) *Akela the Wolf - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Deer - Giselle (Open Season) *The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Elephant whispering to Winifred - Jrulian (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *The Slob Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) *Elephant with hair - Dumb Mammoth "who said Dubble Burn" (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Ethan (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Wolf Councils - The Western Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *The Wolf Pups - Stinkey, Claudette, Runt, Fleet and Ed (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure and Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Luke (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scenes *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 2 - Jesse's Forest Life/Diego Discovers Jesse *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 3 - Jesse Encounters Black Wolf *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 4 - Manny's March *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 5 - Jesse and Diego's Arguement *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 6 - Jesse meets Norm/"The Bear Necessities" *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 7 - Jesse captured by Monkeys *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 8 - Jesse meets Bing/"I wanna be like you"/Monkey Chase *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 9 - Diego and Norm's moonlight talk/Jesse Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 10 - Soto Arrievd/Manny's March (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 11 - Jesse and Black Bolf's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 12 - Black Wolf, Soto's Converstion *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 13 - Jesse's Freinds/"That's what Friends are For" *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 14 - Jesse meets Soto/Sabertooth Fight *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 15 - Poor Bear *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 16 - "My Owen Home"/"The Bear Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Yru17 Style) part 17 - End Credits Category:Yru17 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs